


Figure of Speech

by Rumpeltyltskyn



Category: Legend (TV 1995)
Genre: Dialogue Prompt Fill, Fluff, Gay Steampunk Scientist, M/M, Minor Laboratory Explosions, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/pseuds/Rumpeltyltskyn
Summary: Janos doesn’t swear often.Prompt fill for friend on tumblr.





	Figure of Speech

The familiar sound of experiments buzzed around the lab, broken only by the gentle sounds of equipment being tinkered with. Ramos leaned against the table, watching Janos’s actions intently. Intently enough, in fact, to anticipate the tool he needed next, handing it to Janos before he even asked. After a quick, ‘Thank you!’ he returned to his work.

“Professor, careful-“ Ramos began to warn when he noticed a misaligned circuit, but it was too late, and sparks flew out of the device, causing Janos to jump back and flames to sprout from his invention. The two quickly scrambled to put out the small fire. When it was out, Janos inspected the charred remains dejectedly.

“Ah, fuck me,” he mumbled under his breath, and Ramos had to hold back a laugh. Janos did swear often, especially not in English.

A smirk pulled at Ramos’s lips. “Really, here and now?” he asked in faux surprise. 

Janos’s cheeks reddened slightly. “It’s an expression, you fiend,” he replied curtly. Ramos took the opportunity to lean again his chest, rolling up on the tops of his toes to bring himself closer to Janos’s face.

“Still, we’re all alone, Jani,” he said, grinning as the professor’s blush deepened.

“Huitzilopochtli,” he huffed, sounding flustered, though he also seemed to be holding back a laugh. “You’re incorrigible,” he said, struggling to maintain his composure.

Ramos lifted one of Janos’s hands and pressed a tender kiss to his palm. “Ah, yes, but it’s the reason you love me,” he said and Janos curled his hand around Ramos’s.

“One of many, szerelmem,” Janos admitted, cracking a smile. “But I think Ernest is a bad influence on you,” he added pointedly, shaking a finger at him.

“Don’t be silly, mi amor,” Ramos chided, “I’ve always been this way.”


End file.
